cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foamtopia
}} Famous for extravagance and wild foam-parties, this was a nation of French luxury and sass. With the national slogan asking, "voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” Foamtopia was about indulgence and constant celebration. The nation was loosely governed by Working Class Ruler, otherwise known as le Roi de Foam (King of Foam). Foamtopia abdicated its status as a formal nation on March 22, 2010. Etymology The origins of the "foam" portion of the name has been widely in use since the early 1800's after the foam-like substance that formed on the ocean as it crashed onto the cliffs or beaches around the island. Each New Year's Eve, Foamtopia holds it's infamous Foam Party in the House of Foam to signify the washing away of the past, much like the foam washes away in the ocean. History Settled in the 18th Century by French Bourgeoisie, Foamtopia had remained a peacefully drunk and celebratory lethargic nation for near 300 years before official recognition and formalization of the island in September, 2006 brought growth, war, and infamy. Led by a history of party-happy debauchery, the nation remains only loosely connected to the outside world, as it has remained throughout it's entire history, and has experienced in the last two years alone both the many highs (such as full Sovereignty, and entry into the Mostly Harmless Alliance) and deep lows (several wars, and a nuking). Only now is Foamtopia achieving recognition and notoriety for it's party-hard attitude and fondness for Foam Parties, which have been a constant staple of Foamtopian history since it's colonization. Political Information Their system of Government is chosen in a Last-man-Standing drinking game called "What Government Are We This Week", whereby each player represents one of the officially recognised types of Government. Whoever is left upright at the end of the evening has his or her Government type officially decreed the nation Government type for the week. Decisions in Foamtopia are mostly made over various drinking, dancing, or limbo contests. Because of this, no one in Foamtopia is required to lodge formal tax returns, complete any sort of paperwork, vote on anything, or do anything that would contribute to a formal Government or bureaucracy. The current ruler of the nation is Working Class Ruler, a simple Foamtopian, previously a sugar-taster in the Central Plains. Someone had to write their name on the official National Recognition document and at the time, WCR was the most sober of the Foamtopian delegation - having retained his ability to hold a pen - and thus signed as Nation Ruler. Since then, he has remained a figure-head and spokesperson for the country and, at times of great inebriation, came up with some actually good ideas - such as the House of Foam and Académie Burlesque d'Espion. Cultural Information There is a stark contradiction in Foamtopian culture, brought on by seemingly multiple personalities in their society. On one hand, it is a country of liberal partying and debauchery - on the other it is a laid-back, relaxed nation where people do very little. But both of these characteristics make Foamtopia the utopia that it is today. At night, the city comes alive with dancing, drinking and fun; an animal of burlesque dancing, free sex, and the celebration of alcohol. During the day, it is a sleepy, quiet and almost lazy little island, which shuns work for in-depth discussions on love, mixed with shopping and indulgences. Descendants of 18th century bourgeoisie, Foamtopians are a mixture of self-indulgent extravagates and fun-loving Island folk. Politics, Government, Religion, class, and most matters of concern have no business in Foamtopia - it's culture is instead focused on entertainment, materialism, good champagne, and achieving the finer things in life. Unashamedly drunk and proud of it, Foamtopians know how to party and can drink anyone under the table! Genuinely hospitable, the people are always looking for an excuse to celebrate and to have a good time, inviting anyone along for the ride. They care little about bureaucracy or regulation and prefer not to be burdened with responsibility such as employment or authority. Despite this, their society is strong, well mannered, educated, and friendly. Island-life is instantaneously mellowing and calming, as any tourist will tell you - and a perpetual state of relaxation exists within Foamtopia, and it's reflected amongst the people. If they're not dancing all night for some random occasion, they're generally found discussing love, life, and the joys of wine around a table full of food all afternoon. There is no desire to panic or stress over anything at all. By definition alone, Foamtopians are not aggressive, physical, or interested in war. The whole matter of war is too darned complicated for the likes of this nation, who'd rather settle the whole matter with a drinking contest anyway. Their population thrives thanks to open and free opinions on sex and sexuality, and the whole country can be labelled as "promiscuous." And yet despite this wild side, drugs are strictly forbidden on the island. They may be party animals but Foamtopians also care about their health and shun potentially damaging recreational substances. Everyone in Foamtopia is considered equals of each other, and society thrives on a close-knit and interrelated community. Most never leave the island and have little desire to do so - as no place in the world would compare to this little island paradise. Visitors are treated as friends stopping by, but there are no Hotels. Tourists stay with a family for a few days before moving on - because while you're welcome in Foamtopia to visit and take some time out, the country has no plans to accept immigration or to allow the outside world to taint this little paradise. The best - and only - way to understand and hope to comprehend the Foamtopian lifestyle is to visit the island and experience it yourself. Only then will you see the amazing celebrations and sleepy afternoons and truly understand the Foamtopian way of life and love. Education In September, 2007, Foamtopia celebrated the achievement of a reaching a perfect 100% literacy rate - one of few countries to achieve the highest rates in the entire world! This is due largely to the relaxed, yet comprehensive Education system in Foamtopia. Children learn at their own pace in small, relaxed environments. Teaching covers all the important subjects and the education staff is highly intelligent professionals, responsible for building a smarter, more capable generation of children. Foamtopia is proud of its high literacy rate and even hosts annual conferences on its unique teaching style - held on September 11 each year in the École de danse a world-renowned education facility based on entertainment and performance arts. Foamtopia is now a world leader in education and training. National Flag The island of Foamtopia officially adopted the following flag as the best representation of the nation under a general referendum held in the Queue for the Toilets in the Montmarte in September, 2007. The red, white, and blue vertical stripes represent the idealogical and cultural background for which Foamtopia is based, while purposely replicating the colours of the French flag. The Red celebrates the coloured lace of dancing girls at the House of Foam and the colour of the nation's favorite drink - wine. The White represents the white sandy beaches of Foamtopia and the colour of their plentiful Sugar crop. The Blue represents the calm ocean and broad blue sky that surrounds the island. The figures represent several themes of Foamtopian culture - freedom, dancing, celebration, and mateship. National Sports Foamtopia has two national sports, rugby and equestrian polo, both of which have received formal organization and nationalization during summer 2009 - 2010. While excessive physical exertion has never been Foamtopia's greatest love, many on the island nation will play either of these sports in order to maintain their fitness, socialize, or have a good enough excuse to go drinking with a bunch of people after they play. Rugby Rugby was historically the original "Government of the Week" game after initial settlement, whereby the winning team (or player left standing) would choose the type of Government for the next week. This was prior to the mass production of alcohol and invention of the drinking game which replaced the official means of choosing Government. After which, the game became typically an occasional recreational sport, played mostly on Sundays once everyone's hang-over had subsided enough to kick a ball. However, in recent years, a formal effort was conducted by a small group of dedicated players to organize an official competition between two teams. The Working Class Gems and the Sweet Jezebels were formed in early 2009 and began an 8-match competition throughout the summer and fall. After attending the First Annual Foamtopian Rugby Grand Final (which the Jezebels won 21-14), the nation's leader WCR proclaimed the sport to be both exciting and debaucherous. Following this greatly received declaration, he further announced a budget allocation for 2010 and beyond to fund the competition, as well as announcing the construction of the first purpose-built rugby stadium to house the competition. Both teams were fitted with all new uniforms, received new equipment and Referees were flown in specially to adjudicate the matches. Following the success of the premier season, an international team was drafted to compete internationaly, furthing increasing interest in the sport. Polo Polo is a more modern addition to the sporting repertoire of Foamtopia, and largely due to the increased popularity of rugby. Not all Foamtopians were thrilled by the brutality and physicality of rugby, and sought to find a more refined, gentlemen's game. Golf was the preferred choice but Foamtopia was not big enough to house a standard full-sized course. As luck would have it, a ship carrying horses from Australia docked on Foamtopia in mid-2009 and, having filled up on copious amounts of sugar and House of Foam merchandize, was too heavy to make the rest of their trip. So Foamtopia bought twelve horses from the ship (paying in T-Shirts and Lanyards), and immediately began training them for competition. After seeking assistance from the official international Equestrian Polo Organization, and receiving an initial funding boost of $3 Million and endorsement from the Government, preparations and training began in earnest. By early 2010, the Foamtopian Polo Society became an official polo club and two teams were created - the Mercer Miner'''s and the '''Bourgeoisie Riders - for official competition. The polo season is held in the Fall in order to avoid clashing with the rugby season and to allow for further training and increase in national awareness. Foamtopian ruler WCR has spoken positively of the sport and is an active spectator of the training sessions. Many believe that should Foamtopians endorse Polo as they have done Rugby, increased funding and international endorsement will be likely in 2011. Places and Events of Interest Montmartre Originally the first ever Tavern in Foamtopia, the original Montmartre building was made from wood salvaged from the ship wreckage and fashioned into a stylish yet Island-rustic Bar/Lounge for the settles to unwind after their busy day of celebration. As supplies and technology grew, the building was remodelled and expanded several times, always adding more rooms, more bars, and more luxury. When the Service de Faire was established, its very offices were in the Montmartre building, making the club the centre-point of whatever (if any) Government-type work was done. As Montmartre became the hub of island life, more buildings were established in the surrounding area and formalized the Capital City of Foamtopia. Portions of the original Tavern and wood from the ship are featured throughout the building. École de Danse The École de Danse is an internationally awarded Dance School, providing University level degrees in dancing, singing, and other areas of the performing arts. Students receive practical industry-based work experience when they spend two years at the House Of Foam. Foamtopia recently celebrated achieving 100% literacy rate for the country. It now hosts an annual Education Conference in the École de danse (School of Dance), inviting education professionals from around the world to deliver the Foamtopian message. More subdued then most celebrations (though remaining wild in comparison to outsider partiers and, especially, other conferences), the Education Conference has shown how a relaxed, entertaining atmosphere has delivered tremendous results for the children of Foamtopia. The House of Foam Located in the debauch heart of Foamtopia, the House of Foam is a newly opened Burlesque Theatre club. Formerly the Moulin D'Île, the House of Foam was renovated during 2008-2009 to create a large auditorium space for the main theatre, as well as adding a fully-licensed full-course Restaurant, and a 100-room Hotel on top of the club. It opened it's doors on March 16, 2009, with a new show hosted by international burlesque Queen, Miss Loli Pop. Bringing more color, more dancers, more routines, more sets and scenes, and more Burlesque and foam - the House has become the venue in Foamtopia for Burlesque. Since it's opening, the House has been a commercial and tourism success; bringing over 100,000 patrons to the nation, while the opening show "Poison Candy" has enjoyed an extended 5-month run in the Theatre. The House of Foam has provided Foamtopia with a massive boom to the economy and added to the island nations suite of world-renowned entertainment activities. Port Bienvenu First established as means to provide liquor to passing ships before they arrived in town, the Port Bienvenu became the hub of trade and tourism during the 19th and 20th centuries. Still a vibrant community of merchants and markets, Port Bienvenu is home of the Foamtopian Economy, with all money made from trade, export and tourism placed in the Party Fund to ensure the fun never stops in Foamtopia. Sugar Cane Fields Located in the South East of the Island, the vast Sugar Cane Fields form a major part of the Foamtopian Economy - responsible to producing the entire island's sugar crop. Farmed by locals, the Sugar Cane is used in the production of alcohol, with a percentage being sold onwards to other countries and passing ships. The Fields hold a significant historical value for the Island, as the crops farmed here ensured the early settlers did not die of thirst from drinking low-quality wine. The Sugar Cane Fields ensure survival and a good drop of wine that supported the colony during its infancy and growth. Gem Mines The Precious Foamtopian Gems is a rare and valuable jewel, praised at 10x the worth of diamonds. The Gems went largely unnoticed until a French inspection party discovered the rich depositions in the North West Caves. A small but happy mining company works occasionally to extract some of the gems from the caves for use in costumes at the Moulin D'Île or for sale in the markets at the Port Bienvenu. The high price of Foamtopian gems come largely from the scarcity of their availability, with miners working only a few times per year, or whenever they feel like it. Beach Party To celebrate the arrival of the Bourgeoisie in Foamtopia, each year the citizens hold a national party on the Main beaches of Foamtopia, located in a small cove in the South-East region. On September 22, the entire island celebrates this historic event but nowhere comes more alive than on the Foamtopian Beaches. The entire sand strip is crammed with musicians, rides, games, bars, dancers, and more bars in an event to rival any national holiday in Planet Bob. The Beach Party has a reputation for being the loudest and wildest in all of the nation's many, many parties. Some say you can hear it rocking all night long from the Western shores of Australia. New Year's Foam The only celebration that comes close to challenging the Beach Party is the New Year's Eve Foam Party, held in the House of Foam each year. The celebration sees the famous burlesque club filled with foam as all night clubbers dance and party till the New Year. However, this isn't just a chance to get foamy - the Foamtopians believe that the foam in the parties represents the foam from the oceans, which gets washed away with each new wave - a metaphor for how the problems of the past are washed away in the New Year. Académie Burlesque d'Espion Since 2008, the Government of Foamtopia had been using highly trained Burlesque dancers to infiltrate enemy nations, the spies able to seduce even the toughest of security personnel. Due the success of these missions, WCR opened the Académie Burlesque d'Espion in the South West tip of the Island. The Academy trains dancers to become elite espionage units, using their seductive charms to bypass an enemy nation's defense and wreak havoc once inside. The first successful graduating class was put to work during La Guerre de l'Exécution and La Guerre Contre le Traître, managing to dismantle military defenses, cause the populace to riot, and destroy stockpiles of money and weapons. Sporting Calendar The Rugby season runs between February 1 until May 5, with the Grand Final typically played on the second Sunday of May. See the clash of our Foamtopian titans as the Working Class Gems take on the Sweet Jezebels. If you can't make it to a game, the teams hold training sessions each Tuesday (Gems) and Thursday (Jezebels), which are open to the public. Other practice matches or exhibition games will be announced online. The Polo Society runs a weekly Saturday exhibition game at 11am, between the Miners and the Riders, with the season typically running for several weeks in Fall and later in the year during Spring. Come see the gallantry and prestige of this gentlemen's game while relaxing on our beautiful Foamtopian lawn, or resting in an antique armchair in the Society Club House. Entry is free for Society Club members, $10 for the general public. Guided visits of the stables are generally held after Saturday matches, weather and conditions permitting. Departure During March, 2010, the people of Foamtopia voted unanimously to remove the island as an officially recognized country. The nation ceased to be publically available to travel, trade, and communication on March 22, 2010. Using the rest of Foamtopia's funds, WCR brokered a deal with surrounding countries, tourist groups and trade partners to remove the island from flight paths and satellite mapping, effectively removing the nation from the map. A small group of citizens chose to live abroad, and the international Rugby team continues to tour globally every year. Foamtopia also created a citizen importation agreement with their former home-land France to occasionally introduce new bourgeois families to the island, on a limited and infrequent basis. On occasion, beach-dwellers on the coast of Australia claim to be able to hear the faint sound of music and laughing drifting across the ocean air, the only signs of Foamtopia's existence. Category:Foamtopia Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Deleted nations